Sprouting Love
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: Levy's favorite tree is going to be cut down, and she's going to do anything to prevent it from falling. The mayor hired a person to cut it, Gajeel Redfox who wants the money. Will the tree be cut down? Or will Gajeel have a change of heart? - Based Love on a Limb. Is a Gale/Gajevy.
1. Chapter 1

... Yeah. I just don't own Fairy Tail, or Love on a Limb. This is inspired by Love on a Limb and some lines just taken from it. Some lines belong to Love on a Limb, some don't. The characters are all Fairy Tail.

Story: Levy McGarden and her dad has always had lunch under Magnolia's big oak tree. Then Levy's dad dies, and Mayor Laxus Dreyar wants to cut down the tree and hires Gajeel Redfox to do the job. Can Levy's love for Magnolia's big oak tree stop Gajeel from cutting it down? Or will Gajeel cut it down nevertheless? Will love sprout from the both of them?

Romance/Humor. Modern AU.

Pairings: Whaddya think? Gale/Gajevy obviously; Nalu; Jerza; Levy/Dad/Mom parental relationship; Gruvia;

 **X**

Levy's life was that tree. Her dad - Davy McGarden - and her, read from that tree when she was little. But when Levy's dad died, that tree was one of the most precious memory Levy has ever had with her dad. Now, it was being cut down.

Well, shit.

Levy works at city hall with the Mayor. So he's kind of a friend. Not really, more of a boss. She stomped past the Magnolia Big Oak Tree and a statue of the founder, Mavis Vermillion. "MAYOR LAXUS DREYAR!" Levy yelled as she marched to Magnolia city hall, with a crumpled paper in her hand, that used to read:

 **Magnolia's Big Oak Tree**

 **is being cut down!**

 **When: Next week!**

 **Why: It is interfering with the pipes.**

 **Who is hired: Gajeel Redfox of Redfox Removants.**

Now it read:

 **M*crinkle* Bi*crinkle*ee**

 **is being *crinkle***

 ***huge crinkle***

 **When *crinkle* week**

 ***crinkle* interfering *crinkle***

 ***crinkle!***

Levy burst into Mayor Laxus' secretary's office. The secretary's name was Mirajane Strauss. The white-haired girl was answering the phone, and was talking. "Yes, yes. We hired Gajeel Redfox for the job - hold it Levy - and he'll be here today!" Levy was about to open her mouth, then shut her mouth.

"Mm-hm! Talk to you later! Hi, Levy! Whatcha need?" Mira asked with a smile as she put the phone down. "Did you bring me fritters?" The white-haired girl leaned forward. For some reason, Mira liked fritters. "Or did you forget your work here? Lucy just moved to your station today. You guys should have fun, I know you're besties!"

Levy shook her head. "That's all good news, but I have to speak to Laxus." Then she emphasized, " **Privately**." Mira frowned, as if it were strange. Levy's job was to make up slogans for Magnolia's Fall Festival coming up, so she has been making daily visits to the Mayor. But Mira still frowned.

"Why?"

The flat-chested girl stuck the crumpled sheet of paper in Mira's face. "This, this piece of shit, is my problem!"

"Oh, yes. I've heard. I know that tree in important to you - and Lea, your mom - but the roots are interfering with the pipes!" Mira said with pity. "I'm afraid there is no going back. The Mayor has made his mind!"

Levy cringed. "I don't care! I'm going to stop that dumbass from hurting nature!" Then Levy paused. "I want to see Laxus. Please." Levy pleaded, she needed to make this straight.

Mira sighed and put her hands up in surrender. "I guess, but you owe me fritters. Got that?" Levy nodded enthusiastically. Then Mira picked up the phone and said to the Mayor, "Mr. Laxus, a person would like to speak to you. In fact, one of our coworkers."

 _Bzzt._ _"Bring the person in." Bzzt._

The white haired girl smiled. "You can go to Laxus' office now~!"

"Thanks, Mira!" Levy walked into the big doors and walked in, and attempted to straighten her poster that she crumpled up in anger.

Mira put her hand on her cheek. "Ara ara~! I hope Levy doesn't anger Mayor Laxus too much!"

 **X**

"Gray and Natsu. Do you guys always have to fight?" Laxus reprimanded the two boys as Levy crept in without a word. It seemed like an ordinary day for Gray and Natsu. Just getting into trouble.

Natsu shrunk down. "It was that Ice bastard's fault." He pointed out in hoped Laxus believed him. Gray looked appalled.

"Excuse me? I believe that was you, who started it, Ash-for-brains!" Gray protested, as Natsu and his face were pressed up against each other in anger. "'Cause you're so stupid, of course. You're a fireman that makes fires. I'm surprised into why you haven't been fired yet!"

"Terrible pun, too cold for my taste."

"Look who's making puns, now!"

Laxus then towered over the two boys with a murderous aura. "Boys. I have a meeting now. Natsu, go to Lucy, and help her for today, since Levy is off." Then Natsu grinned. Laxus turned to Gray. "Gray, you'll be folding towels with the town women swimmers." Gray smirked.

"Aye sir!" And they both were ecstatic to do their 'sorry' chores for Laxus. Possible because their crushes will be with them. The rivals both ran off, leaving Levy and Laxus. Levy snickered.

"I still wonder, after I adopted Lucy as a sister, she keeps her maiden name! Wait, I'm forgetting something... Oh right, Mira sent a person!"

Laxus then looked at Levy. "Hi Levy. I assume you were the person Mira sent?" Laxus motioned to the two chairs, which were half burnt and half frozen. "Erm, sit down. Or if you want you ass to not be frozen or burnt, then stand."

The blue-haired girl just stood right in front of Laxus. "Laxus. Why are you cutting down the tree?" Laxus took the crumpled flyer out of Levy's petite hand and pointed to the 'why' sentence.

"Did you read the goddamn thing? It says that the roots are messin' with the pipes. Obviously the town's water system is more important that a tree." Laxus said matter-of-factly. Levy frowned.

"That 'tree' is Magnolia's Big Oak Tree! It's one of our historical items!" Levy protested. "It's very important to my mom and I!"

Laxus nodded. "I know, it's important to Lea and you, but the tree is technically not historical. Just some bastard decided to plant a tree there. No harm done if we cut it down."

Levy fumed. "Then make it a historical item! And that 'bastard' was your grandfather, Makarov! You should know that. He planted the tree for his son, and how love was going to grow, like trees!"

The blond haired mayor just turned his head to the side. "Tch. Doesn't matter. Want our people to thirst because of some damn roots?" Laxus gave the crumpled poster back to Levy. "Listen, I love the tree. But sometimes you have to think about the people, and not just yourself.

Levy sneered. "I am a part of the 'people' so listen to me!"

The mayor then ringed his own bell. "We're done here! Thanks for visiting me, Levy. If Mira hasn't told you, Lucy moved to you slogan station to help with slogans. So when you get back here tomorrow, you'll have somebody to work with."

"I'm not finish-"

"And I expect, since Mira let you here, you need to get her fritters. So while you're at it tomorrow, get me a donut hole."

"But-"

"Lucy is terrible at slogans, so help her tomorrow. I bet Natsu is going to try to trick her into kissing him today, I'll check that out and preserve my adoptive sister's virtue."

"Mayor-"

"Oh, Levy, you're listening to me ramble. Bye!"

"Erm... bye?"

 **X**

"And that's what happened!" Levy moaned to her mom. Her mom should understand her pain, while making bacon and pancakes. "You don't want the tree to cut down, do you, Mom?"

Lea McGarden looked at Levy. "Of course I don't, Levy. But we don't make the decision." She flipped a pancake. "The Mayor does."

"I'm going to Cana and Lucy's. I'll be back later." Levy said, with every intention of drinking her sorrows away. Lea nodded.

"Go enjoy life, sweetheart."

 **X**

"And that's what happened!" Levy moaned to her BFFs. Lucy was sketching together a slogan and Cana was... Cana. "Are you guys listening to me?" Lucy looked up and dropped her pencil.

"Of course, Levy-chan! It must be hard. You're lucky you actually had parents who took care of you! Mine were too rich to care about me." Lucy said as she rubbed Levy's shoulder. Cana looked at this girl-mance and wanted to join in.

"Hey, Levy and Lucy! Want some of my beer?"

"Hell yeah!"

 **X**

if you want inspiration for a romance fanfiction, i definitely suggest hallmark movies. they're the best!

OMFG. there's an ant on my macbook. should i smash it?

read and review!

Air fap.


	2. Chapter 2

...yeah. if you want disclaimers again, go to the last chapter. i ain't doing that again. V! V! ba doo sha doo bop!

idk man. idk man.

 **X**

Gajeel was having a shitty day. He found out that he was hired 3 hours away from where he lived. But the money was good. But he's going to have to leave his cat. Which one should he choose?

Money ~

Cat ~

Money ~

Cat ~

Money ~

Cat ~

"Gihi! I'll use the money for my cat. I'm genius." Gajeel chuckled to himself. "Bye Pantherlily. I gotta go to the other side of Fiore for some damn job. Just chill here and be a good cat, okay?"

"Mew."

"Good cat. Such a good cat, I'll leave my guitar here in memory of me." Gajeel responded as he laid down his electric guitar in front of Pantherlily. "Enjoy. Off I go!" Gajeel lugged his suitcases off into the back of his truck.

"Sha doo bop~!" Gajeel hummed as he loaded his suitcases and checked out his Lacrima phone. "'kay... Apparently I'm demolishing a 130 year old tree that's messing with the pipes. Easy as cake." Gajeel opened his door into the truck. "I gotta call the boys."

The spiky haired dude called his coworkers. "Yeah, we got hired in Magnolia to cut down this big-ass tree." Gajeel frowned after the recipient talked back. "I know. That's where Juvia works now. I oughta drop by there, just to say hi." More talking ensued. "Gihihihi. Of course. Bye Martis."

 **X**

Gajeel was humming to himself as he checked the rearview mirror on his truck while driving. Gajeel swiveled left, and all the parts jumbled in the back of his truck. "Sha doo bop~! La la ooh~!" Then Gajeel went passed a sign that said:

 **Welcome to Magnolia**

 **Event: Fall Festival - Next Week!**

The cutter snorted. "I don't give a shit about some Fall Festival. I have a job to do." Gajeel then parked in front of the city hall and saw some petite blue-haired girl - who looked like a shrimp - who was mourning over... something! Gajeel opened the door to his truck and stepped out.

The group of girls were talking on a picnic table, while comforting the Shrimp. Petite blue-haired girl was talking to some blondie who resembled a bunny and a drinker. Judging by the sake in her hand. "Levy, I have an idea... how about we rant to the mayor, later on?" The blondie suggested.

Levy, assumably the flat-chested petite, moaned. "Thanks Lu-chan!" Then the she ripped a poster in half, then that half in half, then that half in half, you get the point. "I want another talk with the mayor!" The brunette drinker took out her handbag.

"I got some emergency wine in there. Want some?"

Lu-chan, or whatever Levy called her, sweat-dropped. "How do you have that in there?" The brunette shrugged.

"Emergency is an emergency." Levy refused the drink.

Levy said with nostalgia in her veins. "Erm, no thanks, Cana. Remember yesterday, when I got drunk?" Bunny girl - the blonde - and "Cana" looked up, as if remembering something.

"Yeah, Levy-chan. Don't drink anymore."

"It's an emergency. Don't let the past let you down. Want some instead, Lucy?."

"Cana, that's not the point."

Bunny girl nudged Shrimp. "Look at that truck. Redfox Removals." Gajeel puffed out his chest. They were admiring his truck! "The demolishers are here, and their truck is fucking ugly!" Oh, Gajeel's pride deflated.

The brunette drinker clucked her tongue. "Language, Levy. Wouldn't want Mrs. Spetto washing your mouth out with soap, do ya?" Gajeel frowned. They seemed to know a lot of people here, perhaps he should ask them about the "Big Oak" he's cutting down.

"Oi, Shrimp, Bunny girl, Brunette drinker! Is the mayor home?" Gajeel approached them, and giggled. "Gihihihi!" The girls looked confused.

Bunny girl motioned to the three of them. "Are you talking to us? Because the last time, I remember that our names are, Lucy, Levy, and Cana." Levy fumed at him, still remembering the logo on his truck.

"Are you by any chance... the landscaper?" Cana choked on her drink and Lucy nearly fell over. Gajeel shrugged.

"No, I'm the local stripper."

"Isn't that Gray, though?" Who is that? Gajeel thought, Cana retorted while having another swig. "You would make a hot stripper, though too."

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, WOMAN! Of course I'm the dude cutting down the tree."

Growling, Levy was tempted to punch him. Then Lucy butted in. "You must be, uh, new, then. Welcome to Magnolia!" She said this with fake cheerfulness. "We're a small town, and our most famous park is, Fairy Tail park, where the our resident Magnolia Big Oak Tree is. And will remain."

Gajeel snorted. "In you dreams, Bunny girl. I want to see the mayor. Shrimp-" Gajeel pointed to Levy, as Levy pointed to herself, questionably. "Lead me to him." Cana nudged Levy, as if suggesting some kinky romance.

"Not even in your dreams, Cana." Levy said, with her chin held up high. "Come along, Gajeel. And I am not a Shrimp!"

Gajeel scoffed. "You're as small as one. Lead the way Shrimp."

"Hey!"

"I am not a 'Bunny girl'!"

"And I am not a 'Brunette drinker'!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Screw that. I am a brunette drinker."

 **X**

"Hey, Mira!" Levy waved to Mira. Hopefully she didn't notice any romance, because the last time Mira tried hooking up Levy, Droy and Jet were crying a river. "The **despicable** person that wants to cut down MAGNOLIA'S BIG OAK TREE!" At this point, Levy was yelling in Gajeel's face.

"My name is not 'the despicable person' I'm Gajeel. So calm your knickers, Shrimp. Yo, demon!" Gajeel just called Mira a demon. Her, a demon. How did he know? Just by her looks? She looks like an angel! Mira had a tight smile on. "Is the mayor here around? His name is... Laxatives? Lanius?"

The white-head offered sweetly, "It's Laxus." Then Mira took a deep breath. "We haven't met properly, have we? I'm MiraJane Strauss-" Gajeel cut her off by waving his hand in her face.

"There's no need, woman. I've seen you pose naked for Sorcerer Weekly. I'm surprised that you haven't gotten screwed yet. Now, my name is Gajeel. And I would like to see the mayor." The spiky haired male growled in annoyance.

"O-Of course, Mr. Redfox. I'll call up Laxus right away." Mira said, and she picked up the phone. "Laxus. Your renovator is here. And he has quite a bit of an attitude."

 _Bzzt. "Bring him in. I like attitude." Bzzt._

Levy, with her hands out to the grand wood doors said, "This way, Gajeel." Then Gajeel just stood there.

"Shrimps first."

"I'm not a shrimp!" But nevertheless, Levy went in anyways.

As Gajeel and Levy went inside the mayor's office, Mira just had to sigh. "How are they going to enjoy their honeymoon, when they're bickering like crazy?"

 **X**

"Mayor Laxus, this is Gajeel. He's going to be the person..." Levy faltered. She didn't want to bring herself to say it. The tree had sentimental value to her. Whatever's going to happen, Levy's going to hate Gajeel's guts. Tremendously.

"He's the guy wanting to cut down our tree."

Laxus chuckled and shook Gajeel's hand. As this went on, Levy took a moment to study Gajeel's appearance. Gajeel had a tight black shirt on, that read, "Redfox Removals!" and he wore dirty jeans and work boots. Looks like he's from a farm, Levy thought dryly.

"I'm Laxus, nice to meet ya."

Gajeel, compared to Laxus, was about his height. They were both fucking gigantic. While Levy, was still waiting for her growth spurt. "Gihi. Can't wait to do this job, I'm Gajeel Redfox. My boys are coming to town soon. When will I be cutting down the tree?"

Levy protested. "Never! The tree stays. That's final." Laxus shot Levy a death glare, which made her shrink even more than her height. Which was really small.

"Now you look like a shrimp, Shrimp."

"Hey!"

Laxus shushed the both of them. "Time to discuss important matters. Like cutting down **Magnolia's Big Oak Tree**! Gajeel, would you sign here?" The mayor lifted a piece of paper, supposedly a contract about the money and the date of the demolish. Levy really couldn't see.

"Mayor Laxus-"

"This will ensure that the tree will fall directly in in its exact spot."

"But-"

"And about 717,273 is what you're going to get."

"Hello-"

"Levy, will lead you around the place, won't ya, Levy?"

The said girl, shrunken with disappointment, not being able to object, depressedly said, "Yes..." Then Laxus patted her head and shooed the two of them away.

As Gajeel and Levy closed the doors of the city hall, Levy then asked, "What do you want to do know?"

 **X**

Read and Review.

Lalala! Peace, peace, and peace!

Air fap!


	3. Chapter 3

Dude, I feel like crap.

 **X**

Gajeel and Levy were both walking on the rim of Fairy Tail Park. Gajeel had asked, "Are you sure it isn't fairy tale?" Levy had responded, "Fairy Tail because the Fairy Tail Park founder, Mavis Vermillion, had saved this part of nature from being destroyed, by Blue Skull demolishers. And she was famous for saying, 'Do fairies have tails? An endless mystery, an endless adventure.' thus, starting the park name, Fairy Tail."

Gajeel pointed to two statues right next to a huge tree. "I assume those two are... recent mayors before Laxus?" Levy shook her head.

They were bronze statues, on had a petite girl, with long wavy hair, and to the left of her, stood a short bald man, with a goatee and mustache. They were behind a stone bench, which imprinted all the names of the mayors of Magnolia. "No. But they _were._ The girl is Mavis, the man is Makarov." Levy said. "These are the most important mayors. The rest are on the bench."

The spiky haired man grunted. "I see. Gihi." Gajeel decided to put on all his piercings - screw first impressions - and put no gel in his hair.

As they walked inside of Fairy Tail park, They could see, beauty. The park was in a shape of a circle, it was pretty small, and didn't see worth saving for. But when Gajeel saw the Magnolia Oak Tree, he was breathless. The tree was huge, and its bark were different shades of brown, and some were overlapping, some were not. And the leaves were different shaped, all of them. It was a unique tree.

The park was filled with grass, not a single concrete crumb showing. And the statues were on the rim of the circle. The branches of the Magnolia Big Oak Tree were V-shaped, so it was easy to build a treehouse in. "The tree is nice."

Levy looked up at Gajeel. "I told you. This, this is not worth demolishing, nor cutting. Just because some damn pipes are in the way, doesn't mean that our 130 year old tree needs to die." Levy took a deep breath. "You want to take a closer look?" Gajeel nodded mutely.

Gajeel looked closely at the bark. There was a branch stump, and as Gajeel looked at the stump, it read, "D.M." Gajeel wondered what it meant. "Yo, shrimp. What's your name?" The petite girl was interrupted from looking at the leaves.

"A-ah. It's Levy, Levy McGarden. Not so pleasure to meet you." She said sharply. Gajeel blinked. That was rude. But, then again, Levy didn't want the tree cut down. And he was going to cut down the tree. "Juvia, Gray!" Shrimp squealed as she saw the blue-head and really really dark blue-head.

Juvia and Gray approached Gajeel and Levy. Gray asked Levy out of curiosity. "Did you hook up with this ugly metal beast?"

"Who ya callin' ugly?" Gajeel demanded. Obviously knowing the answer. Magnolia was a nice town. The people were really rude though. He liked that. They got the attitude. Unlike all the other jobs he'd been to. They were all polite, and prestige. Gajeel likes rude and ugly.

Levy shook her head. "Like hell."

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia said, while tilting her head. "Ah, Juvia is so happy to see you! Magnolia is Juvia's true home. Juvia wishes to know why Gajeel-kun is here." Gajeel grunted and opened his mouth to answer.

Levy answered instead. "He's here to cut down... the tree." Juvia's smile faded.

"Is Gajeel-kun sure about this? Magnolia's Big Oak has been around for 130 years." Juvia frowned. "Why is Gajeel-kun cutting it down?" Gray snarled at Gajeel. "Why, Gajeel-kun?"

The spiky haired man answered. "For the money." Juvia stifled a gasp, while Levy narrowed her eyes at Gajeel. Gray's fist twitched. As if begging to punch him. "Guys, what's wrong? It's just a tree. It costs a lot of money. Plus, it's blocking the pipes. Do you want no fresh water?"

Gray shouted at Gajeel. "Just a tree? Just a tree? It has sentimental value to all of us. When Juvia moved here,"

"Ah, Gray-sama cares for Juvia!"

"This was the first place she visited, because it's beautiful. With this cut down, how will she remember her home?" Gray finished, ignoring Juvia's little sentence. Gajeel frowned deeper, wow. He was doing a lot of frowning today, it's going to be bad for his singing voice.

"Listen. If you piss off, I'll give you 1/7 of the cash." Gajeel offered. "Just piss off."

Levy nudged her pointer finger into Gajeel. "Look here, Mister. The tree has sentimental value to all of us. So when you're cutting the tree next week, make sure to stay clear of us. Got that?" Gajeel snorted, as if Levy was stupid, and then towered over her.

"You're supposed to be my guide, what happened to that, huh?"

"It's over." Levy deadpanned. "If we're fighting, then I won't give you a tour. Because you're cutting the tree. Like some maniac, who's heartless."

"Can you blame me for wanting money?"

Levy's eyes drifted to the beautiful tree. The grass was soft and was tickling the bark of the tree. Her eyes lingered on the D.M. initials, then she looked at Juvia, whose eyes were wide as they were before when they got here, when she looked at the tree.

"...yes."

Gajeel nearly fell over. "Well, then. Bye." He waved goodbye to the trio, as he planned on getting supplies from the Connell Hardware shop he passed by. He didn't hear a goodbye back. I guess that's what happens when you cut down their beautiful "tree".

When he looked back, Juvia and Gray weren't there anymore. It was just Levy. And just Levy, who traced her finger on the D.M initials. Then she murmured something quietly, like a prayer, or just a little talk. Then Levy walked away. Gajeel wondered, what's her deal?

 **X**

Levy walked away, after talking to her dad. "I miss you, dad. I hope your tree doesn't get cut down..." She couldn't help but feel like eyes, were piercing into her skin, like staring.

Hardcore staring.

Levy skipped past the city hall, then the crossing, as a car passed by Levy, it honked. "Hi, Levy!" Levy turned to look at the car. It was Bisca and Alzack, with their kid, Asuka. They owned a hardware store, filled with wood and nails. You know, the usual.

But they also have a 38' pistol and rifle under the counter. But that doesn't matter.

"Hi! Alzack, Bisca, little Asuka!" Levy waved back. "How's the work doing?" In this town, everybody knew everybody. And if there was ever a newcomer, they were going to have to learn all their names. All of 'em.

The Connell family smiled. "Just fine, Levy." Alzack said, "This fellow with a bunch of piercings passed by. He bought the whole chain section! We're rich!" Asuka giggled as Bisca cooed at their daughter.

"We're rich!" Bisca smiled, then the engine roared again. "Oop! We're leaving. Bye Levy! See ya tomorrow or another day." Levy waved bye to them, as their car left the crossing. Piercings... Levy pondered. Wait, Gajeel had piercings.

Gajeel bought chains, to cut the tree, and they're cutting the tree... which day again? Levy went into the nearest shop. Which happened to be Max's Sandpaper shop. "Max!" Levy yelled in as she opened the door. "Do you happen to have a poster of the cutting?"

Max looked up from his customer. "Levy! Yes, I do." He pointed to the newspaper stand Levy passed by. "Right there, sweetheart. Now, Mr. Gajeel, which sandpaper do you want?" Levy twitched at the name Gajeel. She quickly grabbed the newspaper and left.

The spiky haired man looked at the door, where Levy had left. "Gihi. Scaredy Shrimp."

Levy ran smack into Lucy's huge bosoms. "Mmph!" Levy shrieked. Lucy looked down at Levy, and apologized.

"Oh My Mavis, Levy-chan! Are you alright?" Levy took her head out. It really was the comfiest thing in the world! No wonder Natsu makes up an excuse to continually sticks his head into Lucy's boobs. (Like that one time, where Natsu "tripped" over a rock and fell over into her bosoms. Nobody believed him, except for Lucy.)

"I'm fine, Lu-chan. Have you heard of Gajeel? The landscaper?" Levy asked. Lucy thought about it, very slowly. Then she bobbed her head, like putting facts together.

"Oh! Yes! Natsu told me, because he overheard from Romeo, who got it from Macao, who got it via text from Wakaba, who got it from Cana while drinking, and Cana got it from Loke while they were, uh, fucking each other, and Loke got it from Gray." Lucy said without a breath. How...? Levy thought.

Levy just then had to ask, "Really?"

Lucy just laughed. "No. I got it from Natsu, who got it from Gray." Levy laughed too. Lucy can be a bit weird, as Natsu would put it. Levy can see it now. "Anyway... I NEED HELP WITH A SLOGAN!" Lucy screamed into Levy's ear.

The petite blue almost got blown away. "Okay Lucy. We'll just go to you and Laxus' foster mom. Mrs. Spetto. We'll discuss matters there." Lucy had a look of thanks and started hugging Levy. Leaving Levy in her breasts...again.

"Thank you, oh thank you! May Mavis bless you!" Lucy cried out, attracting a crowd. Then, at that exact moment, as if Mavis was helping Levy, Levy had an idea.

 **X**

Conference week was this week. And my teachers were with my parents, conversing like no tomorrow. Apparently I'm one of the top students in writing.

I know. I'm a freaking natural.

Jk. I had practice (This.)

Read and Review. Like, like, or like!

Air fap.


	4. Chapter 4

My friend told me she wants to fly, but it's dangerous. then I told her, "Flying isn't dangerous. Crashing is." Then I skipped away.

Onward! To mah story!

 **X**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

This what Lucy said, out of concern for Levy. She knew that this tree is important to Levy, but Mayor Laxus doesn't say 'yes' a lot. It's depressing. Lucy had tried to free all the puppets in Bixlow's office with Lisanna. Laxus had shooed them out.

Currently, they were making signs about helping to stop the cutting, against the notorious Gajeel Redfox. And on Sunday, they will protest against the mayor.

Levy nodded vigorously. "Yes!" Levy then pointed to the sky. "It will work! It will work. Laxus can't handle pressure, nevertheless, a lot of it!" The petite then did a little jig. "It has to work! Now, where are the signs?"

The blonde handed Levy the signs. "Now can we work on slogans? I was thinking, 'Magnolia is great'!" Lucy looked at Levy for approval. Obviously, Lucy was trying her best at the slogans.

Levy sighed. "No, Lu-chan. Not that one. I'm going to put, on this sign, 'Save Magnolia's beauty.'" Levy quickly sketched that out. "And on here... Oh, one sec, Lu-chan, pass the glue!" Lucy passed Levy the glue. "Thanks, Lu-chan. Now, if we add flowers, it'll be pretty, right?"

"Yes." Honestly, Lucy was scared for Levy's mental health. She's going to go psycho on the Mayor.

 **X**

"I've been feeling so small, watching the clock tick on the wall~!" Levy hummed as she went shopping. Today was Sunday, and in the afternoon, Levy planned a little something for the mayor. Tomorrow, Gajeel was supposedly going to cut down the tree.

Hell no. No way. Uh-uh. That ain't happenin' on Levy's watch.

There was the victim, Magnolia's Big Oak. Levy ran through the outer rim of Fairy Tail Park. The reason this tree was important to Natsu and Lucy, was because, Natsu had uprooted the damn tree, don't ask, and had sailed it down the river, for Lucy. When she was sick, of course.

It cost a bunch to stick it back into the ground. Rumour has it, Makarov died of stress from that.

Levy stopped by Magnolia's Big Oak. "Dad, how's Heaven? Things aren't going so great down here." Levy sat down on the soft grass admired the tree. It was gigantic and people can't help but admire it. "Mom's doing okay. She's living very well actually. I'm...not okay. But I've got a plan."

The petite girl dug through her shopping bag that she used for shopping, Lucy and Levy had worked together on this, so hard. And it was a part of Levy's ingenious plan. "I got it in here somewhere~!" Levy dug deeper, then her hands felt the desired object, and she clasped it tightly, then she pulled it out. "Here it is!"

Now, to some people, waving a fat-ass sign at a tree is a sign of mental issue. But Levy, is fairly smart. Except for the fact she was waving a fat-ass sign at a tree.

"You see? I'm going to protest to the mayor about not cutting your tree down! Wait, I haven't told you about that yet." Levy took a deep breath in. "Anyway, your tree's roots are blocking the water pipes, and without the pipes, we can't get water..."

Talking to trees is also a sign on mental issues.

"...So the mayor hired a landscaper to cut your tree down! I'm going to convince Laxus that we shouldn't kill your tree!" Levy stood up and brushed off imaginary dust on her dress.

Then Levy took one last glance at Magnolia's Big Oak Tree. "Well, dad? Proud of me, yet?" Levy checked her watch on her wrist and yelped. "It's almost time to protest!" The blue-head ran off to go collect Lu-chan and her friends who are also protesting with Levy.

 **X**

"Lu-chan!" Levy screamed as she opened the door on Lucy's apartment. Levy had a key to Lucy's apartment. Everybody in the whole town did. Natsu had been furiously trying to burn all the key except his. Something about only him going into Lucy's apartment...

As the petite looked inside the room, Lucy was there.

And so was Natsu.

And Lucy was being sexually harassed by Natsu. And enjoying it.

Levy blinked. "Am I...?"

Natsu was on top of Lucy, and she was sprawled out on the couch. Lucy's button shirt was halfway buttoned, and you could see her black lace bra. Her hands were pinned by Natsu's. Lucy motioned for Natsu to get off of her. Which the fireman reluctantly agreed to.

"No. You were not interrupting anything." Then Lucy glared at Natsu as she buttoned up her shirt. Natsu pouted. Clearly displeased either about no cleavage and being interrupted from having his 'wicked way with her' Levy would say. Lucy then hissed out to both Levy and Natsu. "Not interrupting anything..."

Levy smiled at Natsu. "I'm going to steal Lu-chan for a bit, unless you would like to protest about the Magnolia's Oak Tree's cutting with us?" The pink haired eyes widened. Like really big. Like owlish. "Erm, are you okay Natsu?" Levy asked, because Natsu's eyes widened.

"THEY'RE CUTTING DOWN THE TREE?! LET'S GO LEVY, LUCE! I GOT TO SAVE THAT TREE!" Natsu yelled as he dragged Lucy, and Lucy kept a tight grip on Levy. And the best friends were being dragged out by a very excited fireman.

Soon Levy and Lucy were getting a free ride out of Natsu Express.

Then Natsu bumped into Gray. "Oi! Ice Pervert. Your flabby chest got into my way!" After that insult, Gray smashed his face in front of Natsu's in a rival-like way, soon the anger seeped out of both of them.

"I dare you repeat that again, pyro."

"You got it, flabby."

Actually, Gray's chest was well chiseled. An "ahem" was heard from behind them. Lucy and Levy looked at the voice. It was all the people they gathered for the protest. Levy clasped her hands together, and Lucy smiled a really bright smile. The crowd shuffled, including some of their friends.

It was, Cana the local drinker, "Yo. I got some champagne when we win over the mayor." Then a shout was overheard in the crowd, "You're 19, Cana!" Then Cana glared at the crowd. "I'm older than 18, that's damn straight. Got that, comrade? We're going into this battle together. While I drink champagne."

Then there was Juvia and Gray. "Be glad we're on your team. We're the coolest there is around!" Gray vaunted. Juvia suddenly got hearts in her eyes.

"Coolest! Gray-sama thinks that Juvia and Gray-sama together is cool! Ai!"

How can Gray not notice her affection?

Young Wendy with her cat, Carla, smiled. "Hi, Levy-san. Lucy-san." The cat sneered, as if to say the crowd was a bad influence of little Wendy. She was surprisingly accurate. No, not surprisingly. Just accurate. Then the cat glared at Gray, and Gray yelped, trying to find his clothes.

Macao and Wakaba were making lewd comments about Lucy's body, causing Natsu to brutally punch the living daylights out of them. Romeo had a depressed aura around him. No one was surprised, Romeo should get better parents. Preferably ones who don't perve on every curvy body in town.

Lisanna and Bixlow were cuddling with Bixlow's puppets. Reedus, Max, Laki, and Nab were playing cards. Warren the magician was reading Vjeelter's face, and was getting only the word, dance, dance, dance. The Connell family were brushing off their signs, as Asuka was playing with a toy horse.

And... Oh, boy. Erza Scarlet. S-Class policeman. She looked strict and her hair in a ponytail. "Hello, Gray. Natsu." She acknowledged them. "I hope you're best friends as ever. I happen to know that best friends don't fight."

"No fighting, Erza!"

"Aye sir!"

Then in Erza's hand was Jellal. No, not like his body. Jellal is a fugitive. Jellal was facetiming Erza with Meredy and Ultear. So Erza a holding him. She insisted, Levy guessed. There were more, and they had signs and posters ready. As if they were going to war.

Lucy nodded to Levy, and helped Levy onto the concrete bench, and Levy cleared her throat, gaining attention to the crowd.

"Hello citizens of Magnolia. We are here to pro-"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED AND GO TO CITY HALL!"

"YEAH!"

Well, at least they're motivated.

 **X**

Nalu! I'm heading to Apple Hill tomorrow, so I might update late. Sorry. I put some nalu, 'cause Nalu is my OTP. But I decided to make this story is a Gale/Gajevy.


	5. Chapter 5

...I just came back from Apple Hill... I drank hot apple cider as my friends and I had a heart-to-heart talk. It was wonderful, I suggest you try it. If your friends are your true friends, and you tell them a secret, they will laugh in your face.

I danced in the rain like an idiot with my friends while volunteering. My friend said to a lady, "Yeah~!" And the lady responded.

"Uh-huh~!"

"Yeah~!" Said my friend.

"Uhh~!"

"Shake that ass." Responded my friend.

"..." And I was in the background with my other two friends laughing at the lady, whose face went really really pale. It was hilarious.

X

"Save the tree!"

"Stop the Mayor!"

"Keep the tree!"

"Tree, Tree, Tree!"

"Beer, beer, beer."

"Magnolia's Oak Tree is a beauty."

"A work of art, about to be destroyed!"

"Look at those tits..."

"Back off of Luce's tits, perverts."

The whole town protested at the city hall. Due to the loud noise, Mirajane had stepped outside. "This is my last week of working here, and it's already a pain." Mira groaned. Then stifled a smile and politely asked the crowd, "What would you like?"

As the whole town knew, Mira was pursuing to be a bartender, but she needed the extra cash to open the bar up.

Before Macao and Wakaba could say anything perverted again, Levy stepped up in front of Mira. "Hi, Mira!" The white-haired girl looked at Levy and laughed.

"If you're trying to bait me with fritters again for a favor, it's not going to work. Sorry, Levy." Mira shot a sad smile. "You know, I actually have to do my work at times."

Levy huffed and turned to the crowd of protesters she collected. "THEN WE'RE GOING TO ANNOY YOU TO DEATH!" Levy yelled and the crowd cheered and started swarming around the entrance to the city hall. Mira stifled a gasp and ran inside before the crowd became anymore hazardous.

"Okay, Levy. I'll get the mayor. Just call of the people." Mira surrendered. Levy laughed like an evil genius.

"Fine. Guys," Levy said to the protesters, "the mayor is coming. Make room for him. As we all know, he's freakin' gigantic compared to us." The crowd shuffled to make space for the mayor.

Then the city hall doors swung open.

Laxus walked almost coolly out. "I hear that you guys are protesting against the Magnolia Cut-down?" The crowd buzzed in agreement. Most nodded their head, others stripped - ahem, more like one person - and Levy nodded enthusiastically.

The mayor sighed, and muttered curses to his grandfather about leaving him here. "Okay. Have I told you about why I'm cutting down the tree?" Laxus shoved his hand down his coat to retrieve something. "Here is the reason why..."

Laxus held up the sheet for everyone to see.

"Remember to get the eggs, honey. Love mom?" Levy read out loud. Cana snorted so loudly, Gildarts could hear it. And he was on a 100 year vacation - don't ask.

Cana took a swig of her beer. "You," She motioned to Laxus. "Are cutting down the tree because you have to get eggs for Mrs. Spetto." The crowd laughed. "I knew you were a spoiled brat." Laxus shoved the paper back into his pocket and pulled another one out.

"THIS IS WHY! THE TREE'S ROOTS ARE MESSING WITH THE PIPES! SO WE'RE GONNA CUT IT DOWN!" Laxus shouted, then he went head to head on Cana's level. "And this spoiled brat, can ban you from alcoholic drinks for life." Cana shivered at the treat, then said,

"Kinky."

"THAT'S IT-"

Lucy went up to Laxus and stroked his arm. "Calm down, Laxus. Cana is just being..." Lucy looked at Cana, who waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Cana. And-" Natsu had suddenly pulled her out of Laxus' grasp and carried her out of the protesters.

"NATSU!"

"Don't touch other people."

"He's my goddamn brother!"

"Still."

Natsu had taken Lucy away from the protesters now, leaving Levy one less best friend in this battle. But, she has many protesters, right? After that scenario, Levy and Laxus were having a glare off. "Listen, Mr. Mayor. I vouch for the people-"

"And beer."

"-and they want the tree to stay-"

"And beer."

"-so as you said, think of the people-"

"And beer."

"MAVIS! WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, CANA?"

"...No."

Laxus smirked. "Listen to the people, Levy. Listen to the people. I said think of the people, not listen. I listen to who ever the hell I want to." If Laxus were wearing sunglasses, he would've looked like a villain straight out of a James Bond movie. "So, if Magnolia thinks that they would rather have a tree, than dehydrate, they can leave." Laxus walked back into city hall, and before he went through the doors he said, "I actually care for the people-" Laxus' cell phone rang.

The Marimba ringtone rang through the whole city hall. The crowd just blinked. A cell phone call just ruined Laxus' speech and dramatic exit. Nobody in their right mind would do that. Levy smirked, as she put her phone down. That's right, folks.

Levy McGarden just ruined Laxus' speech and dramatic exit.

Then the petite girl turned to the crowd. "Guys! I want you, to text, email, call, any way to reach the mayor, and tell him to save the tree! Got that!" Levy took a big shout, "SAVE THE TREE! SAVE THE TREE! SAVE THE TREE!" Then Levy whipped out her phone and texted Lucy about her speech.

Lucy replied with an immediate, "Dis." Levy texted back, "Dis?"

"Sorry, Levy-chan. Yes. Blame Natsu."

"That makes more sense."

Then Lucy sent a text to Laxus, him being her older brother, Levy guesses. Levy can imagine Natsu growling and asking why Lucy is texting Laxus. Then Levy wondered on how Laxus is going to react when he figures out that Lucy is protesting too.

Enough about the Heartfilia/Dreyar family.

Protesters, big and small did every single way to contact Mira and Laxus about the tree. Bickslow and the Strauss siblings called Mira, because Mira would go easy on them, while Evergreen and Freed did Laxus, because they literally worship 'Laxus-sama'. The only reason Bickslow didn't do Laxus was because he wanted to piss off Mira.

Though the effect wasn't really fun.

"Hey guys. Do you think I can stick a piece of paper saying 'Don't cut down the tree, Laxus.' down one of my empty beer bottles, and send it to Mira or Laxus?"

"Cana, you need water to do that."

X

Ol' Cana is my comic relief now. Who's your comic relief character?


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay, I've decided to take off my hiatus, and redo chapter 6, just because I felt like it. I really feel bad for not continuing stuff. ya know? So praise me. (you don't have to)

* * *

Levy buried her head in her arms. Life had to target her, didn't it? Why does life punish you for saying good things? Levy had attempted to have a whole crowd of texts and emails to stop Laxus from cutting down a tree.

Is there anything wrong with that?

The petite was at her house, with her mother, Leah, who was currently looking for job subscriptions in the newspaper. Ever since a certain incident, Leah and Levy were always short on money for their house.

But with extra work, Levy managed to pull through for enough for the house. Leah pulled down her glasses and looked at the melted puddle we all call Levy. The blue-head sighed again, and slumped into an even deeper puddle.

"Levy," Leah called out. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing at all! Everything's just peachy!"

Leah sighed and brought a palm to her forehead. 'Says the puddle moping around in my kitchen.' Leah thought in her head. Her daughter can be so… What's the word?... stubborn. "Sweetie, I speak girl and have lived with you for all of your life. What's wrong?"

"Well, you know my diabolical plan?"

The mother answered. "Yeah, the one about the tree." She resumed looking for jobs in the newspaper. "What does it have to do with your mood?"

"Nothing is working! All the emails, and texts, and all the other things I tried." Levy comically cried. "Where did I go wrong?"

Leah looked at Levy's cute face and laughed. "Mayor Laxus was always tough, ya know?" Leah chuckled some more. "He was like that since forever." She went over to Levy's side and held her hand.

"The tree is important to us. I know." Leah sighed. "As is this house. But some things we need to let go of."

"Are you saying that we need to let go of Dad?!" Levy screamed. "He built this house - and we're going to lose it!" Levy broke down into tears. "Now, the tree! The same tree that my father, Davy McGarden… and I…"

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

"Little Bookworm…" Davy McGarden said endearingly. "Someday, you're going to be very important. I know it!"

Levy smiled. "You are important to me, daddy!" She turned to Magnolia's Big Oak. "I'm going to be a big fishy in this small pond."

Davy chuckled. "I hope you are."

The daughter smiled. "Let's do something to remember this moment! Let's carve our initials into the tree!"

"Why not?"

So the duo had brought out tough sticks and started to carve their initials. "See, Little Bookworm, you have to apply strength, but at the same time, gentleness, you don't want to break everything, do you?" Davy demonstrated. He chipped off the 'M' for his last name initial.

Levy attempted. She accidently hit her finger. "Owwie!" Levy sucked the wound. "I'm never going to be as good as you, daddy."

Davy shook his head. "No, you are more important that you realize, you just have to discover your talent, Little Bookworm."

"Then I hope I'll become as good as you, then."

The father shook her head. "No." Levy looked back at her father, who gave a quick shake of his head, then looked at levy with love in his eyes. Why did he say no to such a good goal? Why no? Why?

Levy continued staring at Davy. "Why 'no', daddy?"

"Because 'hope' is not enough. You need to 'do'."

* * *

Reality: Don't we hate it at times?

* * *

"That we… carved our initials in…" Levy finished. "I really hope it doesn't get cut down." Then the petite's eyes widened. "Hope is not enough. You need to 'do'." She stood up abruptly. "I-I know what I'm going to do!"

"I'm cheering for you, Levy!"

* * *

"Lu-chan." Levy started as she approached her best friend. "I have an idea. Do you have any chains?"

"Please don't tell me you're into kinky stuff now, Levy-chan." Lucy said, worried for her best friend's… chastity. "But I do have chains if you really decide to take that road. Me and Natsu - you know what? I'm not going to finish that statement."

Levy had turned red. "Not like that Lu-chan. I'm going to chain myself to the tree. Laxus can't kill anybody. So if the tree gets cut down, then I'll be cut down with it!"

Lucy's eyes widened comically.

"But Laxus can't do that. So I can stall time for the tree's life." Levy said with 70% seriousness in her voice. "You with me?"

"This is one of the craziness schemes ever." Lucy said as she turned around, with her back to Levy. She dusted off invisible dust off her skirt, then sighed. A really deep sigh. "What time?" She asked, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"First, the chains, Lu-chan."

* * *

As Gajeel arrived in his victim's - I mean tree area. And lo and behold, a petite blue shrimp was trying to tie herself to the tree. Gajeel just didn't know what to say. Was she trying something kinky? Then he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Shrimp."

"Bitch." Woah… talk about rude. Gajeel inwardly thought.

"I don't care if your boyfriend and you are always willing to try-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Levy screamed with her fist up, threatenly. "I swear, people these days." She said while fastening the chain and turning her head to the side. Levy resumed fastening the belt until she smiled in satisfaction.

"Plus, I don't have a boyfriend." For some reason, Gajeel felt… better. He didn't know how to explain the feeling. Relieved. Yeah, that's it. Gajeel felt relieved.

"Then what are you doing here?" Gajeel questioned.

Levy smiled. "Well, I'm glad you asked. I'm tying myself to this tree."

"So you can be shark bait, shrimp?"

"NO!" Levy shouted, attracting some attention - like she hadn't before by tying her herself to the tree. "Of course not - I mean. Laxus can't kill people, so if you cut down this tree, you'll kill me, and if you kill me, you'll go to jail, and if you go to jail-"

Gajeel chuckled at the blabbering shrimp. "I get it, shrimp. Well, I love a good source of entertainment."

"What?" Levy questioned.

The black haired man pulled up a chair and sat himself on it. "I better watch you shrimp. I don't want any sharks coming after you, you know?" Levy fumed with anger, but alas, the chain wasn't long enough to reach Gajeel.

So basically she was just running to nowhere.

"There are no sharks coming after me!"

* * *

I'm back baby!


End file.
